bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prefects
Prefects and Girls They seem to never bust girls for anything, other then curfew, which is what I have added into the page. If anyone has seen a prefect bust a girl in the game for anything that is not curfew, then please state it here, so the information about prefects and girls can be removed. Personally I have been playing the game, and Jimmy has been kicked in the nuts and slapped in the face by girls right in front the prefects, and they do nothing. Dan the Man 1983 06:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I think i saw a video where a prefect busted a girl, if i will find a link, i can show you...that is, if the video wasn't taken down or anything 17:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hardcore Prefects I edited the prefects and now they all have spudguns and will shoot at me when my trouble meter goes up, they will only shoot at me from a far but when they're near they will try to bust me, it's funny!!! Carlosvc92 18:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Friendly Response? About the "friendly" response the prefects can give Jimmy if he is wearing the correct things, I have tried it. Yes, they are not rude to him like they usually are, but I would not say they are friendly. They just say their wandering around campus speech. I would not consider it friendly because I associate friendly speech with something like "Hey, Jimmy" or "Hey, how's it going", which they do not say. I believe this specific thing to be either an information glitch or just a very non-well known secret. If anyone has any thoughts about it, I would like to hear them. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) If you wear the orderly outfit, they will be friendly, even the cops will be friendly if you are on the Orderly outfit. Carlosvc92 22:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, my point is that it is not really a friendly response, it is incomplete dialogue. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::Sorry man, but that's just splitting hairs. It's friendly dialogue whether it's incomplete or not. McJeff 14:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Guide? Should we perhaps add a guide on how to beat up prefects somewhere? When I started playing that would have been really helpfull information for me. :That is unnecessary. There is no point in the game where one is forced to fight the prefects. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Busting Townies for truanting, and other things I did a lot of spading on Prefects in the town. They bust townies for truanting, which is strange, but it does happen. Got Karl to chase me into Bullworth Town and hid while my metre went down, in the town, a Prefect will just stand there, rather then wander around like he is on patrol. Anyways he saw a Townie and said "Get into class you little turd" and busted him. That is programming limitations, but is notable to be noted. Also if a prefect attempts to bust one of the the townsfolk, usually a townsfolk male will escape and then try and perform a citizens arrest on the prefect. This however causes the Police to get involved. Dan the Man 1983 07:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) at the above comment, hmmmm. I never seen the townsfolk perform a citizens arrest on the prefect. I dont think the computers are smart enough to do that September 2015 Ok so A prefect does ignore female characters when they break the rules (expect Trespassing, or Violating Curfew) But they will not ignore Pedro nor Sheldon if they break a rule such as fighting: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Prefects?diff=67361&oldid=67355. They can get busted for violence or other rule violations. Don't believe me? Do these steps #Complete Marking a Mark in Chapter 5. #Take your camera out and aim at Pedro or Sheldon #They will insult you, but will attack you if you annoy him too long #When they start to attack you go to any nearby authority (Do not go very close to a Prefect, Police officer or Staff member, as Pedro or Sheldon will stop fighting you) #Go to the authority figure and talk to him. #When he talks to you, make sure the authority figure sees pedro or sheldon attacking you. #They will runs towards one of the two and will bust him. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 19:50, October 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Girls? I know prefects can rarely be seen busting girls, but I don't think they will ignore them, Dan did state saying a Girl slapped Jimmy in front of a Prefect and he did not respond and left her alone. But I don't think Prefects see the slaping or kneeing as violence which is why they won't bust them. Does anyone know about this? Big Brudda(Text/ ) 18:04, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda